


Fools Rush In (especially after that third martini)

by spudqueen



Category: Pinto - Fandom, Star Trek, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Celebrities, Drinking, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pinto, Porn with Feelings, RPF, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spudqueen/pseuds/spudqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drink of the night was a Grey Goose Martini, studded with olives Zach sucked on seductively, laughing at Chris’ reactions.  It wasn't long before he had dragged Chris out into the crush of bodies on the dance floor.</p><p>The sweaty, chaotic dancing had devolved into crashing in a pile on a red leather couch laughing which led to cool, dark cigarette breaks on the deck overlooking the nighttime city... holding each other’s stare...his gaze flickering down to Zach's lips as they blew out trails of smoke...his fingers fidgeting...</p><p>Yeah, way too close for anyone's good.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools Rush In (especially after that third martini)

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever! Kudos and Comments make me soooo happy!

It had been a long day and Chris could feel the effects of those last few, unnecessary shots of Jamison, making his head foggy and his emotions loose. The bartender had said there was another bathroom up here somewhere...at the end of this long, dark hall ...Hmmm... 

Trying a few doors...a bedroom...a closet...and down at the very end, around a bend ... bathroom? Finally! 

Fumbling around he could not seem to locate a light switch but luckily there was a small glowing nightlight, in the shape of a grinning frog no less, which set just the right ambiance. 

Several minutes later Chris was staring at his own reflection in the mirror, rubbing the soft stubble along his chin and checking his teeth for any evidence of that spinach dip he had been devouring earlier. He turned his face from side to side...not bad...  
He stood there staring in the soft green glow, trying to decide if the night was over. Most people had already left and on his last circuit through the sprawling party scene Zach had apparently disappeared. Chris would have to find him if he wanted a ride back yet he supposed he could take a cab back to his hotel. 

Maybe that was for the best. Tonight had been a little too close for comfort. 

It had been the first time they had seen each other in over a year. Chris had barely  
made it back from the UK the other day, taking a late afternoon flight Friday to New YorkCity to see Zach blow away the crowds on Broadway. 

Despite his internal clock setting off alarms he allowed himself to be dragged out to brunch the next morning. Zach was eager to show off his adopted hometown, and Chris couldn't help but smile at the glow on his friend's face and feel that buzz of connection they shared as they fell easily back into that teasing flirtation that always seemed to be right on the edge of something: Chris' knee rubbing against Zach's under the table, a warm palm pressing firmly on Chris's waist guiding him through the crowded city streets, the feel of the small hairs along the back of Zach's neck and the little hum of pleasure he let slip as Chris stroked his fingers through them. 

It was so friendly, almost intimate...yet it never seemed to go anywhere. 

Not that Chris was really looking for that. The affair with Dominique ending had frankly  
been a relief. She could be lovely, but demanding, and focusing on his career made things difficult. Since then many women, and the occasional man, had shown interest but Chris just didn't have the time and they just didn't understand his dedication. He didn't mind the occasional good time but something more concrete was a bit scary... 

Zach was another thing entirely. But then Zach was a friend... and that friendship was  
too important to risk. 

Tonight's party was at the sprawling mansion of some production company executive.  
Hundreds of people flowed through endless rooms: a huge marble kitchen, a large library whose claw foot pool table had become a hot bed of gambling, an open great room with three bar areas and a dance floor. 

The drink of the night was a Grey Goose Martini, studded with olives Zach sucked on seductively, laughing at Chris'  
reactions. It wasn't long before he had dragged Chris out into the crush of bodies on the dance floor. 

The sweaty, chaotic dancing had devolved into crashing in a pile on a red leather couch laughing which led to cool, dark cigarette breaks on the deck overlooking the nighttime city... holding each other's stare...his gaze flickering down to Zach's  
lips as they blew out trails of smoke...his fingers fidgeting... 

Yeah, way too close for anyone's good. 

Better to go find that blond set designer, what was her name ....Christin? She was fun.  
Her perky breasts had brushed up against him on the dance floor and she even laughed at his jokes. Maybe that's what he needed right now. A little distraction. Picturing the sway of her hips in that filmy dress Chris dried his hands and slipped quietly out the door, shaking his head at his own crazy thoughts... 

Rounding the little corner the muffled sound of a drunken, frenzied fumbling and a quick, furtive whisper pulled Chris up short and he ducked back into the little alcove in the shadows...trapped by two people obviously having a better night than he was. 

His brain helpfully translated the noises from the end of the hall..some ten feet away:  
the wet slide of lips and tongues, the thump of someone's back hitting the wall followed by a soft grunt as the other person landed on them, the soft zip as a jacket was undone...wait...that was a jacket, right? 

Shit. He couldn't look. It wouldn't be right. He might be trapped here but surely he had  
some self control. Chris shifted uncomfortably. At least someone was enjoying.... 

"Hold on, go slowly...Jesus! You'll break the zipper." 

Double shit...Chris knew that voice. Fuck, fuck, fuck... 

Keeping in the shadows Chris peered, one-eyed, around the corner. Zach was flattened against the far wall, light from  
a lamp in the hall showed his face, eyes closed, neck long and arched as another man kissed and licked his way down past  
the open collar, unzipping the skin tight jacket that was a favorite from Zach's party gear ensemble. 

Pulling open the jacket, and pushing it part way down to bare Zach's shoulders  
and expose his chest, the man paused flicking his tongue around one nipple, lightly  
rubbing the other with the pad of his thumb. 

Zach drew in a sharp breath and his face scrunched in pleasure. One hand, which had  
been flattened against the wall, went up and ran through the man's curly blond hair,  
flexing...encouraging. 

Chris was transfixed. He knew he should move back into the bathroom, wait it out and let them have their privacy, but his feet were rooted to his spot in the shadows. Absently his fingers traced the front of his own jeans, holding his breath, until he realized what he was doing. 

He gripped the edge of the wall instead, eyes following the man's progress...he had  
dropped to his knees and was eagerly unbuckling Zach's belt and unbuttoning the black  
Levi's Chris remembered them buying together on their excursion to the mall last year.  
That just didn't seem fair. 

Chris knew exactly what Zach's ass looked like in those jeans, not that he had really  
looked in THAT way mind you, had laughed at that ridiculous belt buckle only a few hours ago as they stood in Zach's walk-in closet surrounded by the sartorial excess that was the Quinto fashion collection. 

Damn...now some guy he just met was peeling them off, snuggling his nose into Zach's ....ugh...truly not right. 

The man pulled out Zach's cock, already hard from the rubbing and friction, and licked an obscenely slow, wet stripe from his balls to the flushed tip, circling the head and then plunging down, sucking enthusiastically. Chris had never heard a groan like that from Zach...God...it was...fucking hot is what it was... 

Chris palmed the front of his jeans again, trying to adjust the swell of his own cock which had decided it was interested in this scene even if Chris couldn't quite admit it. He licked his lips. He shouldn't be thinking this way. Zach was his best friend.... but damn if this didn't look like a scene out of every drunken late night dream Chris had spent the last year trying to deny...except Chris was supposed to be the one on his knees, the one whose mouth inspired the groaning he heard Zach trying to hold back now. 

Looking down he slowly inched his own zipper open, sliding his hand under the tight band of his white cotton briefs, loosening and making room. Any hesitation he felt dissolved as he gripped his aching cock. Chris began to stroke himself, slowly and firmly, twisting at the top over his already leaking head....just the way he liked it. 

Glancing back up he froze. A pair of deep brown eyes stared back at him. 

Panic set in. What could he...he didn't mean to...did he? 

And then...nothing happened. Zach's hands settled around the back of the blond man's head, gripping him tighter as he began to pump his hips in and out of the warm wetness, breath huffing, he rolled his head back against the wall, eyes fluttering closed in concentration. 

He didn't see me...all of the sudden the blood rushed even faster through Chris'  
body, arousal flooding low in his belly, cock pulsing. Chris stifled a whine...eyes glued to the  
spot where Zach's groin was thrusting deep into the mouth in front of him. 

Blondie began to stroke himself, his hand synchronized with the thrusts from above. One of his hands snaked up Zach's leg running up through the dark hair of his belly to tweak an already taught nipple. 

Hand full of blond curls Zach pulled Blondie's head back, the wet, glistening head of his  
cock popping out with a smack. He whispered something urgent to the man, who stood on unsteady legs, pants pooling  
on the floor and leaned his head against Zach's, both men pumping their own pricks. 

Chris leaned back against the wall in the corner, wriggling his jeans down a bit further  
so he could cradle his balls while he stroked. Oh, god that felt good.... 

Blondie came with a high pitched whimper, cum striping the hair on Zach's stomach.  
Zach wasn't far behind, burying his face in the man's neck, grunting deeply as he came  
over his hand. 

Sudden silence. Nothing but the sound of two men breathing. 

They kissed briefly and Blondie began to dress, pulling his pants up, zipping his fly. He  
murmured something to Zach and then turned back down the hall. 

Leaning against the alcove, hidden in the shadows Chris stilled, cock throbbing in his  
hand, balls aching as he waited for Zach to leave. The same Zach who seemed to be  
taking his time, slowly dressing again, leaning against the wall. 

Chris closed his eyes, willing Zach to finish.....come on. 

"Would you like help with that Christopher?" 

Chris' eyes flew open. Zach levered his body away from the wall, turning toward Chris' little corner, a small smirk on his face. That ridiculous belt buckle was still undone, clinking as he closed the space between them, stepping into the pool of shadows Chris thought he was hidden in. 

"I, uh...", Chris said intelligently, looking into Zach's face, amazed by the look he saw there. So serious...so intense. 

Zach reached up, tracing his thumb along Chris' jawline. He ran it along Chris' lower lip, hooded eyes following every move with fascination. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

"Mmmhmmmm" Chris managed to croak out before Zach's warm, flushed lips brushed his, a tongue flicking out along the same path his thumb had been. As if that tongue was a signal he had been waiting for Chris slid his free hand, one being otherwise occupied, into the dark flop of Zach's hair, pulling him into a deep kiss, moaning into his mouth. 

This couldn't be happening. He was kissing Zach, his own hard prick in his hand, and Zach was trembling from that kiss. 

Large, firm hands roamed up under the hem of Chris' shirt, up his abs and chest and around to his back, restless and insistent. He broke away from those lips, intently nipping and biting round Zach's neck and shoulders. The taste of Zach was intoxicating. 

"You know I was thinking of you the whole time?" Zach whispered as he ran his tongue around the shell of Chris' ear, hot breath tickling and sending shivers down his spine, "Just thinking about you, touching yourself like that, fuck Chris...". 

Chris pulled back, "You saw me?" 

Zach's answered by dropping to his knees. Looking up at Chris through long, dark lashes he slipped those incredible lips over the swollen head of Chris' cock, sucking lightly, driving Chris crazy with sensation. He reached up, rolling Chris' balls lightly. Slowly he stroked the base with his hand opening his lips wider as he swallowed Chris down. 

Rational thought, and with it the ability for coherent speech, quickly disappeared, following Chris' better judgement. Gazing down in the semi-darkness Chris watched as Zach paused, deliberately slid two fingers in his own mouth, covered them liberally in spit and then trailed them down behind Chris' balls , slowly slickly rubbing. 

Chris closed his eyes. He swallowed. He felt Zach tonguing his balls, rolling them in his mouth before moving up to swallow his cock again. 

Sensations buzzed along every inch of his skin, concentrating in his cock. He could feel his balls draw up, tightening. Fuck, he was going to come so hard. Not quite....just about... 

Suddenly he felt a slippery, warm finger rub up the crack of his ass, circling and massaging the tight knot of muscle there. 

Zach hummed a question from below. 

"Yes, fuck yes...please", Chris pleaded, thrusting himself down on Zach's probing finger and grunting when he felt it slide in. Zach pumped the finger deeper and deeper, the suction from his mouth increasing. 

It didn't take much more. The second finger pushed all the way in, curling just enough to brush Chris' prostate, sending a shock of arousal rippling through his pelvis. 

Too late he tried to get out a warning to Zach. 

"Fuck, Zach I ....oh god!" 

His vision went white, squeezing his eyes, hot pleasure spreading like waves, fingers tangled in thick, black hair he came, pulsing down Zach's throat. Zach swallowed it all, fingers still sliding in and out of Chris. 

Pulling out slowly Zach rested his head against Chris' stomach. Every nerve in Chris' body hummed with the glow of his orgasm, but soon this was overwhelmed by a flood of the emotion he had held inside all these years. 

What had he done? Had he ruined this friendship that meant so much to him? 

"Listen, Zach, I uh....I know this isn't what you.." Chris started to mumble, tucking himself in and zipping up. "This doesn't have to..." 

"Don't!" Zach said, standing suddenly. 

Lifting Chris' chin up he looked directly into his eyes and then Zach kissed him softly, carefully. Moving one hand up to massage Chris' neck and pull him closer, their foreheads together, the noise from the party distant, Zach's deep voice broke through and held Chris there. 

"Don't run away from this," he said, "I've wanted this, and much more, for a long time  
Chris. I just never thought you did. Now..." 

Chris' mind was spinning, thoughts and feelings colliding. 

"Zach, look I know you don't want a relationship now and I probably shouldn't either,  
what with my recent track record, but.... well..." Chris began. 

"Chris, hold on..." 

"...Cause it's different with you and me," Chris continued, needing to get it all out. 

"PINE! I know, just..." 

Chris' voice cracked and he took a deep breath to steady himself, "I would want it to be...." 

"...just the two of us." Zach finished his thought, "I would insist on it."

"You would? I mean, of course you would...right."

"Yes,"Zach smiled affectionately, "You fool." 

Chris had never been so glad to be a fool....


End file.
